2014.05.21 - A little background chat
Karima is standing in the weapons range popping away at targets with her issue sidearm. She's in the standard SHIELD uniform and isn't wearing any ear protection. She really doesn't need it. Her shots seem to be deadly accurate with the pistol. Before her on the bench is a mostly disassembled sub-machinegun. Likely the one she used on her first Op with SHIELD. Jo enters the training area, he has been staying at the Helicarrier for two days now and been out on one mission. Like many people with powers that are not always on, his lower level depends in part on how physically fit he is. As a result, he has a strict training regime to keep in shape. Without his powers, he is a good Athlete and once competed in the Dodecathalon. After emptying the magazine, Karima spends a few moments disassembling and cleaning her weapons with the kit on the wall of her booth. She seems to be the meticulous sort but also almost militarily efficient in her movements. She is fully aware that Jo Nah has entered the Training Facility but she doesn't stop what she's doing. Rumors about her capabilities have been circulating but she's remained mostly quiet on what she can and can't do. The file available to most Agents about her doesn't say anything about her superhuman abilities but they do mention that she's an exceptionally well trained Police Officer and a startlingly perceptive Investigator. Jo spots Karima, he had been meaning to ask her something, and so he heads over towards her. He decides that, just in case the answer is Yes and it might upset some locals, he should ask it in Interlac, "Are you a Vuldarian?" Karima's translation matrix absolutely freaks out trying to decipher Interlac. The woman actually blinks a few times as she looks at Jo Nah. Eventually after she manages to kill the subroutine that is trying to loop that translation into infinity, she asks "Excuse me but I'm not sure what language that was and obviously I don't speak it." in her educated British accent. Jo Apologizes, "It is an interplanetary language used by most interstellar cultures even in this era, though humans rarely have exposure to it before the dawn of human interstellar flight some years hence." "You manifested abilities that remind me of those described of a race in the Encyclopedia Galactica, the Vuldarians" Okay so apparently Jo is an alien? "What? Interplanetary language? Interesting." Karima seems somewhat surprised but then she's seen some seriously weird stuff of late so she doesn't automatically assume he's crazy. "I would be interested in reading this Encyclopedia Galactica. As for being a Vuldarian? Nope. Born in a small village in India, raised in Calcutta. My abilities are the result of advanced cybernetic augmentation." Jo is constantly surprised at how unevenly technology is available in this era. Here we have cybernetics that are probably as advanced as those sometimes found in the 30th century, in a flying vehicle out of the early 22nd. Jo comments, "I am not entirely certain it has been written yet." "Do you have a copy?" Karima asks quietly as she finishes putting together her sidearm and holsters it after inserting a fresh magazine and chambering a round. She then begins to reassemble the sub-machinegun without taking her eyes off Jo Nah. "At the very least you have to teach me that language." Jo says, "I do not have a copy, but Salu probably has one. I can teach you Interlac I suppose. You said you are a Cyborg, do you have some kind of learning subroutines?" The Computo AI at the Legion base could probably download the language in minutes if her systems are advanced enough. Jo adds, "Come to think of it, I do know were to find a Copy of the Encyclopedia Galactica..." Karima smiles and nods "I have a separate AI that handles system functions that my human brain can't. I'm not entirely sure where my implants came from but essentially my brain was transplanted into this new body that pretty much matched my old body. At least outwardly. My capabilities are quite...extensive. Though I'm not sure I could pick up and throw the Helicarrier. Pretty sure that's beyond my strength and frame durability levels." Karima chuckles. "That was a rather impressive feat, by the way." Jo smiles ruefully, "It was about at my limits, if it had been much heavier I might have strained or even broken something. Technically I may have almost the muscle power of Superman when I an Ultra Strong, but I am not as tough as he is then. It is not impossible for me to break bones or tear tendons showing off like that." Karima nods and finishes reassembling her sub-machinegun and then walks over to the Rangemaster to return it to the Armory. When she returns, she leans against the shooting booth and says "Showing off isn't what we should be doing. That is how excessive force complaints get filed. Use what you have to to pacify the situation. For example...my use of my railgun against that power armor was excessive. Hence why I stopped using it and switched to a different weapon system. Had I been fully briefed on the armor's capabilities, I'd never have used the railgun. I am still not particularly happy about that bit. I thought we were dealing with Starktech level armor suits and I'm fairly sure he could take one of my railgun bolts. Probably wouldn't like it but I doubt it would damage Iron Man very much." She is a bit of a bulldog though and doesn't let this change of subject stand for long. "So where can I find a copy of this Encyclopedia Galactica?" Jo nods, "If there had not been so many of them, and if I had not been fairly sure they were robots, I would have tried something less devastating. Speed or Invulnerability combined with normal human strength can be effective against average foes." She has seen him use those powers, whether she knows he is limited to one power at a time is another question. His Flight Ring and Transuit help keep people from figuring it out, sometimes it helps if people do not know quite what you can do. Jo responds to the question, "The Legion base, Computo has to have a copy in it's memory." Karima arches a brow slightly. "What is this Legion anyway? Computo is what? An AI?" "The Legion of Superheroes. Back when we started, three kids with exceptional abilities saved a Tycoon named R. J. Brande from assassins. He suggested they form a group of heroes, in emulation of the legend of Superman. They soon started recruiting members from many worlds, mostly from the human colonies at first...but by genetic selection the colonists from most worlds tended to have a single special ability that set them apart from human norms. I was the fifteenth to join. Legion bylaws included that each member must possess at least one unique exceptional ability, must be under the age of maturity for their species, must not be married, and must be upstanding moral character. Eventually they did away with the age and marriage restrictions, and they offered a bye on the unique power restriction when it came to inviting Superboy and Supergirl in." Jo adds, "Computo is Braniac 5's research AI, given that Brainy is probably the smartest humanoid in the Galaxy, his AI has about everything programmed in." Jo frowns, "It might not be willing to talk to you though, it is probably programmed not to share contaminating information with humans from the current era." Karima frowns slightly and then nods "I can understand that I suppose. I must admit that I am curious as to why the Legion originally started out with that age restriction. Putting kids into a fight, even super-powered kids still seems -wrong- to me. As for Supergirl and Superboy...aren't they here in this time not in the future? Or are the Kryptonians essentially Immortal and live well into the future?" Jo explains, "At the time they started, they were a club, and all three of the founding members were in their middle teens. The United Planets were at peace and crime was so rare the Science Police were rarely called upon to investigate any serious crimes. As to Superboy and Supergirl, well it is possible for a Kryptonian to travel in time, though not exactly easy." Karima nods "Very interesting. What about this Salu person? Would they have a copy?" "I did see her carrying around a personal information device during our mission,you could ask her. Salu Digby was with us on the mission, she is known as Shrinking Violet, like all Imskans she can shrink to a fraction of her normal size, along with a certain amount of inanimate matter in her possession." Jo says. Karima should remember her, she was on our team. Karima nods and makes a mental note of that information. "Okay. I'll do that. So she's an alien too?" Jo frowns, "Alien? I am not an Alien, merely a human born on one of the colony worlds that will be established in the future. Same for Salu, but her colony of Imsk is old and has a colony-wide environmental adaptation. My colony of Rimbor was new an had no specific adaptation, my power is unique to me, caused by a strange accident as many powers seem to be." "I meant no offense. I just assumed that you were Kryptonian like the other Super...err...friends?" Karima says by way of apology. Jo admits, "My powers do somewhat resemble those of a Kryptonian, though with different limitations. It is a natural assumption." Karima nods and is about to say something when her internal AI alerts her to a meeting she has with some of the Technical Specialists that are studying some of her cybernetics. "We shall have to talk more a bit later and definitely want to learn Interlac. I have to meet the Geeks down in Technical." she says as she heads for the Lift. Category:Log